Beast of The Blue Sky
by IcecreamKhionez
Summary: The legend of Teumessian has returned. Stories of mythical beast roaming the lands we walk on today. When Lucy is forced to act as a 'host' for Teumessian her life changes forever. With an almost impossible curse to break, our celestial wizard may never see Fairy Tail again. (Now accepting OCs)
1. Chapter 1

_Damuda No Shiro _

If you've read up on Greek mythology, you know that the gods and goddesses are pretty much immortal idiots. No matter how powerful they are. One of these stuck up fools is Dionysus, the god of wine. He was always catching someone for something.

Echidna so happened to have a child named Teumessian. She was no ordinary human of course. In fact she wasn't human at all. Teumessian or **Cadmean** **vixen** was a giant fox. The fox destined to never be caught .

Dionysus used Teumessian to attack the children of Thebes for a national crime. Due to the fact she caused so much havoc, Zeus sent Laelaps, the magical dog destined to catch everything it chased.

Zeus didn't want more problems to rise in Olympus. He was soon faced with an inevitable conundrum because of the paradoxical nature of their mutually excluding abilities. He turned the two beast to stone and had them cast into the stars.

Yet another problem came to be. A phenomenon known as the pull occurred. A dying mythological beast will have their soul pulled into the Eternal Heaven. Yet it didn't quite work. Teumessian latched herself onto the nearest person and Laelaps followed.

Soon the gods and goddesses learned of their presence. It was forbidden to kill a mortal unless they committed an _absolutely _horrible crime. They were clever though. They built a castle in Earthland if you had any relation to the beast you would be sucked in and forced to stay until death. The cycle constantly changes from a boy to girl pattern. In the worst case the Teumessian and Laelaps generation tear each other apart.

This castle was known as Damuda No Shiro or Castle of the Damned. Many people ventured inside and leave with no memory of how they got there in the first place. Some are beaten until they can't speak.

* * *

Lucy watched the strange sunset. The rain falling directly in front of the Sun looked like drops of light. She however did not look so beautiful. Her hair was wet and looked a lot darker, her knees where covered in blood, and she had cuts _everywhere_. She had been walking for three days now. She remembered the events of yesterday that would scar her for life.

* * *

Natsu had his arm slung around Lucy's shoulders. She listened to him talk about one of his adventures before she'd joined Fairy Tail. He was mid-sentence a big grin on his face as she interrupted.

"I need to tell you something Natsu."

"You can tell me anything Luce!" She felt her heart warm at the sight of him smile.

"Well I was wondering if I should take a solo mission." Natsu froze.

Before Lucy could ask if he was okay he quickly responded. "That sounds cool Luce." His smile faltered; he didn't like her leaving his side.

"Thanks Natsu!" The blond cheerfully leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She got up and ran off to the mission board.

Natsu was now lost in thought. He could follow her but her senses had sharpened. She'd give him a 'Lucy kick' for following her. Plus, Lucy is a woman with her own abilities and great strength. So Natsu decided to respect her descision despite his instinct telling him to follow her. (I know OOC Natsu, calm down)

...

Lucy quickly left the guild and to her apartment. Her bags were already packed. A small tug in Lucy's stomach moved her forward ,she fell and hit her head on her dresser. Blood rolled down her forehead and between her eyes. Not again...

The celestial wizard had actually grown used to this odd pull. She'd always tremble for a few seconds afterwards. Despite the pain, Lucy just wiped the blood away and wrapped a bandage around her head. The blond grabbed the job request and re-read the paper.

Something caught her eye. On her bed she saw one of her letters to her mother in the open. Someone had been here.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy examined her room. Her heart beating faster. She decided to read the job request again.

** Please Protect Our Village**

_A castle we call the Norowa Reta has not had any incidents in months. We worry they're preparing to injure another member of our village. By the time you reach our village we will have already retreated to the west. Thank You._

_Reward: 240,000 jewels_

She folded the paper neatly and stuck it in her bag. Lucy couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She brushed it off and left the apartment.

* * *

The train ride was pretty boring without her team. The celestial wizard had a painful headache. She even thought she heard a voice.

* * *

When the train stopped Lucy sprinted out and didn't stop until she reached the village. Someone was following her. Lucy turned to face a large castle. Before she even began to walk towards it, an arrow shot her in the leg. The blond fell onto the hard ground her eyes beginning to dull.

...

For the three years without Lucy, it was painful. No one dared to say her name knowing it would bring up bad memories. For the first year there had been many search parties. Even from the other guilds. No one could say she was dead _or_ alive. In these years Fairy Tail got stronger.

They trained until they couldn't move. They trained so next time they'd be there for Lucy.

Fairy Tail kept their status as the best guild. Perhaps even better. They did this so somewhere Lucy would be proud. However, there is one small thing they don't know. Lucy is technically dead.

Remember the story of Teumessian? The next generation of hosts has been completed. Layla Heartfilia knew this would come. Before she died, Layla cast a powerful spell on Lucy. A spell that would keep her from the Damuda No Shiro. Yes, Lucy is the main host for Teumessian.

...

Natsu reached for a simple looking request. He began to read... **Please Protect Our Village**

**...**

I know this is short. Don't hate me!

I don't own Fairy Tail P.S. Hahaha another cliffhanger


	3. Chapter 3

Damuda No Shiro was peaceful. Despite the negative stories and history it has. The people there are very nice. Then again, everyone would have to be nice if that's how they were going to spend their lives together. Let's ignore that though and focus on Avaron.

Avaron means island of apples. Thus, her bright red hair was no mystery. She is a very sweet person. But _all_ good things must come to an end. That's probably why she is also a host for Teumessian.

…

Lucy sweatdropped at the sight of Avaron dancing. Sometimes she was so happy that it made her(and the others) sick. The red haired woman wasn't doing a dance for fun though. It made her work easier. You'd think being trapped in a castle would have stopped her from doing work.

Allow me to explain. Layla Heartfilia's spell prevented Lucy from coming to Damuda No Shiro at the right time. If Layla hadn't done it, Lucy would have been there by age thirteen. There was one major problem with the spell though. The celestial wizard would have also had _complete_ control over Teumessian at age thirteen too.

Luckily Avaron is a master at things like this. Avaron's magic is called _Heart Lock_. It allows the user to own spells that involve anything to do with locks. Simple and easy. The red haired wizard, Avaron uses her magic to create positive energy against Teumessian's negative type. Lucy must wear an amulet at all times so her inner fox doesn't randomly lash out.

* * *

Team Natsu approached Damuda No Shiro with caution. The request, clearly states that they didn't want _another _member of their village getting injured_ again_. Whoever they were up against was dangerous. Before Erza, Wendy or Charle could step into the castle, a woman knocked them down.

"Are you insane?!" A beautiful woman with pale green hair rudely said. They didn't even hear her run; she was fast.

Before Erza could say anything that she'd regret, Gray spoke.

"Why can't we go in?" The ice wizard was preparing his magic.

The woman kneeled in front of them. "I apologize," she stood up, "My name is Chara. I'm simply worried for your wellbeing."

Erza helped Wendy up. "Why is that?"

"The legends surrounding this castle are true. Recently one of it's inhabitants have died. That means another member of the Laelaps is welcome now. If any of you are them then I wish to spare you now."

* * *

Lucy walked around the corridor on the castle's upper level. When she saw the wide window she froze. Team Natsu was talking to Chara. The blond hadn't told any of the other hosts about her past in Fairy Tail. If they exposed her...

Lucy began to sprint to her only hope. The nymphs Hoshi and Shinju. They were gifted with the power to erase memories (*ahem* chapter 1). With their help she could send Team Natsu back to Magnolia with little trouble. Then what would she say to the other hosts?

Tears were now streaming down Lucy's face. She didn't like lying to anyone. Then again it is for her friends safety...

The blond reached the main staircase just in time to see Team Natsu enter. More tears came down at the sight of her friends. She really missed them. Lucy knew it was too late now.

The halls she had grown used to in three years became a mess. She couldn't tell up from down anymore. She was having a panic attack. They started happening in year two away from home. Lucy could no longer see anything properly. Everything lost it's color.

_"Sleep."_ Lucy knew this was the voice of Teumessian. Worry was evident in her tone.

_"Lucy take a deep breath."_

Someone caught the blond before she hit the ground.

"Pathetic wimps like you don't deserve my help." Lucy still couldn't see. Her breathing had evened out but she was still scared.

There was some noises before she realized someone was carrying her. At one point, Lucy was listening to two people argue.

She could barely make out a word they were saying. Soon a male figure approached them and took Lucy. One of the girls arguing turned to follow them.

Someone hit her hard and everything went black.

...

Team Natsu reached the foyer to meet two people. Chara turned and waved at them.

"For some reason they believe we are evil. Soooo~ they will stay for a month to confirm that we are safe." Chara smiled.

The shorter girl with curly purple hair waved. "Hi! I'm Parisa." She half sang.

The much taller girl with straight black hair spoke too. "My name is Maura pleased to meet you." She bowed respectfully. Parisa is only eleven and Maura, her older sister is twenty-three. (They're not actually related. I'll explain that later)

Chara's smile fell like she saw an enemy. "I'm afraid I must leave now. Maura please show them around and explain _'it'_ to them. Then she turned on her heel and left the foyer.

Maura led them up the stairs and to the left. They reached a small room with a fireplace and red chairs.

"Please sit."

Erza had ordered the rest of her team to remain silent. They couldn't trust these people yet.

Maura began "First off I'd like to apologize for the future behavior of my comrades. Before you call us monsters allow me to explain. Three hundred years ago the gods killed beasts. Laelaps is the giant dog destined to catch everything it chased. Teumessian is the giant fox destined to never be caught. Those two were actually in love. They were forced to follow the orders of the gods. Zeus told Laelaps to kill Teumessian. Naturally, he tried to only injure her. He convinced a demigod (One of Zeus's kids) to save her. This demigod betrayed Laelaps quickly. He was a power hungry maniac trying to get Teumessian. Zeus turned the beasts to stone and cast them into stars."

"The demigod used his magic to retrieve Teumessian's soul. Instead, she used her ability and combined with a human. The first person Teumessian or Laelaps abducts is the heart. The heart leads the group into battle. The gods and goddesses pitied us, they allow us to fight a group of demigods during the Summer solstice. No generation has won."

Wendy shot up. "But that's not fair!"

Parisa tried to enlighten the situation. "C'mon guys it's nothing we can help so let it be."

Natsu stood up. "It really isn't fair to the others. We'll stay and help you defeat them!"

...

Do you like? Review please! I feel like I mess something up in every chapter...

I will need your help in later chapters. The next update should be around 8:00 on thursday.

BTW The story of Teumessian is actually in Greek mythology. I will write stories based off of Greek legends. If you have one you want me to write about PM me and I might do it after this story! :D bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy looked at the strange scars on her arms. She didn't recall falling or scratching herself. Something in the corner of the room shifted. It was a girl. She hadn't seen her before in the castle. The girl had light brown hair that moved with her, pale skin, and bright green eyes. Those eyes peered into her soul and made her shift uncomfortably. Finally the girl spoke.

Well actually she used sign language. Lucy didn't know much of it but she caught some words.

"Watch the stars Lucy." The kid showed no emotion but she was really scaring Lucy. This kid slowly spelled out some letters.

Lucy wasn't sure what that meant. The girl then pointed at herself and mouthed out the letters.

" V, I, C, T, O, R, I, A." So that was her name. Lucy offered a small smile though the girl didn't react. She simply pointed at something behind Lucy.

Then she woke up

* * *

For whatever reason Natsu and Gray were grouped together. They were already calling each other names.

"Pervy popsicle!"

"Hot Head!"

And names far too simple to even explain. Maura was leading them to the training grounds where they would have some fun. The were going to play futbol.(Not American futbol it's called soccer in some places...)

When they arrived many girls they hadn't seen before were there. All dressed in simple white shorts and blue shirts with a heart on the back. Teumessian was supposed to have thirteen hosts. Three were missing.

A group of girls from the Laelaps group stood there patiently. They're uniform is green with white shorts. They all were really close. Laelaps is a dog after all; they're probably a pack. The leader had a green band around her wrist with a big C on it. She was their captain for today.

The captain's team was missing one person. The captain's name is Alice, She had short white hair tied in pig tails. Next to her stood a much younger girl with long brown hair. That's Ami Hansen. Ami barely showed her face so this was a rare moment.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy were given uniforms and rushed onto the field. The Exceeds acted as referees today.

Happy shouted fish, starting the game. The cat almost died. A soccer ball flew past him and her practically fainted. Parisa swiftly kicked the ball the ball over many heads. With a deadly look, the Laelaps goaly (whom is named Abelie) caught the ball and used her magic to kick it far away.

Gray almost kicked the ball but Natsu jumped infront of him and sent it to Avaron. Gray quickly reacted.

"Hey ash-for-brains that was my ball!"

"I got it cause your frozen ass was too slow!" Natsu replied crossing his arms.

"Why you little...!" The ice wizard prepared to punch Natsu but caught a girl right in the stomach.

That girl was Abelie. For a moment everyone froze in shock. At first Abelie just stared at Gray then she punched him. _Hard._

The punch was mixed with a strong magic pressure from her fist. Cloud magic. Her fist changed to hot air and it burned. Natsu was also caught in the middle of the fight though.

Someone from the Teumessian group began to yell. "War Style! No Rules." The results were horrifying. Everyone began to fight. Wendy hid behind the goal with Charle and Happy.

The white cat sighed and sweatdropped. "This is why I don't let you fight Wendy."

Happy looked around kind of amused. "Well that escalated quickly..."

"SHUT UP CAT!" Someone's shoe hit Happy in the back of his head.

...

From a small window two girls watched. Lucy and the actual leader of the Laelaps, Risami. The Laelaps leader laughed.

"Is that how it is in Fairy Tail?"

Lucy, still recovering from her panic attack, smiled. "Sadly yes."

Risami's smile fell. "When the solstice comes along, what will we do Lucy? Our teams haven't gotten strong enough to battle the demigods."

The blond turned away from the window. "For now we must focus on the strange dreams your sister has been having. She's never wrong so it's best we listen to what she has to say." Risami stiffened.

(My profile pic is Risami and her sister btw. Risami is the one with the flames)

"I guess you're right tomorrow finish the introductions with your old comrades. Sooner or later you'll have to show yourself."

With that, Risami walked away to gather her team, Lucy just stared at the wall.

Tomorrow is training day. She too walked away to clear her mind.

* * *

**Gomenasai!** I was busy and didn't have time to update on thursday. I was so tired and my bed was like "Gimme' a hug."

and I was like. "No!" *falls asleep*

So I know this is short. But hey, be happy I updated because I'm about to go hug my bed again O.o Bye...


	5. Chapter 5

(I'm calling Damuda no shiro just shiro for now on. Shiro = castle)

Only in early morning did Kimi get up. She would slither like a snake down to the kitchen to eat. Kimi Rose and Risami Rose sisters of water and fire. Their magic is_ very_ similar to dragonslayer magic.

Beast Call. One of the most powerful forms of dragonslaying. I'll explain slowly. Hachiro and his wife, Eri trained Risami and Kimi. Eri was once a dragon ruler. She was supposed to end the dragon war. After the dragon queen died, everything was thrown into chaos and she was forced to leave or face execution. Eri then turned into a human and met Hachiro who she would soon marry.

Their kids Risami and Kimi are half dragon and half human. Beast call is the magic of destruction. In a few swift movements, Kimi or Risami could literally bring down the shiro. The moves are basically the same as dragonslaying moves. The secret arts are different though.

For example: Natsu would say "Fire dragon's iron fist!"

Kimi would say "Water dragon's boiling fist!" or "Water dragon's freezing fist!" There is a whole other world that goes with Beast Call.

* * *

Chara led Team Natsu through the halls. Today they were going to meet the other women. An odd sensation came over them as they stopped in front of a wooden door. Maura is immune to whatever it was. When she opened the door one word could describe the place.

Disgusting! Well to the boys it was. Happy flew away, well _happily_ to the pond. This room was like an indoor garden. The ceiling and walls were painted a brilliant blue. There were dozens of flowers around a cobblestone path. Maura looked really out of place.

Her dark red kimono and black hair made her as obvious as a pink crayon in an all blue pack. Wendy was the first to notice Avaron.

"Who are you?" Wendy sat on the swing next to Avaron.

"I'm Avaron! You have any broken jewelry? I can fix it! If you got a love interest I can fix that too." Wendy blushed.

The red haired woman leaned forward and placed a hand on her head. Then she tried to concentrate on something.

"R-R-Romeo!" She removed her hand and smiled.

"You like Romeo~! Wait who's Romeo?" Wendy sweatdropped. She thought Fairy Tail was weird but this girl was something else. She was so random... it kinda scared her.

The rest of Wendy's team met Avaron and still got the weird vibe from her. After the introductions, she gave each and everyone of them a flower to match their hair (or fur) color.

Natsu decided to ask Avaron a little question. "Do you know someone name Lucy?"

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Charle froze up. They swore to never speak of Lucy unless some real news about her came up.

Avaron's face went blank. "Oh yeah! I know a Lucy. You mean the one with blond hair and celestial keys right?"

* * *

Oh boy this is short again... Well I have to go to the mall with my sister so I can spend my money on some manga. I'll probably have a much longer chapter next time. Don't call me baka... call Avaron a baka she just revealed that she knows where Lucy is! Next time I'll give Kimi a proper introduction. Please review Reader-sama it encourages me to write more!

Bye! ('.')/


	6. Chapter 6

** Bia's POV**

My body shook with anger as I watched my brother. Zelos was going to assist Orid. Orid, son of Zeus, was chosen to lead a team demigods to Damuda No Shiro and murder everyone. I didn't want to believe any of this. Even Aphrodite told me it's best to _not _attack the shiro.

As the goddess of force, I will fight my brother to the death if he decides to go. Zelos is the spirit of rivalry. My father, the titan Pallas, had told me to respect his decision. I couldn't. Not when I knew how to break the curse.

The Eternal Heaven is meant to be eternal. Duh. Not really though. I found what you might call, the chink the in the armor. There are 3 levels of Heaven. Beast, Gods/Titans, and mortals. Teumessian and Laelaps are half-monster and half-human. This means while Hera (Queen of marriage and Heaven) was confused I could get them through. When stuck between dimensions, only you can find a way out.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Maura felt like slamming her head into the wall. Avaron had released information about Lucy. It was _clearly_ stated not to do so after they arrived. Chara was already there and wanting to follow in Maura's footsteps.

Then Maura extended her hand and said in a hushed tone. "There's no use. I'll make it quick and painless." A dangerous looking black orb had formed in her hand. Chara stopped Maura from killing Team Natsu.

" You're right, there's no use. We have to tell them the truth, tell Lucy to get ready."

...

In her own isolated room, Kimi woke up. Her body was ice cold but that was normal. A normal human would've freaked if they saw Kimi's eyes. After a vision they become blood red. The only problem is that she hadn't slept in days so this was a late vision. Late by around two seconds.

She went back to sleep, knowing it would take some time for Lucy to recover. Having to tell everyone your dead sucks as it is.

...

Lucy stared at the clock. It would take exactly a minute and fifty-four seconds to get to her location. Her friends were there. The blond couldn't move her right leg it had been paralyzed by Avaron. If she hadn't done it, she wouldn't have a leg to begin with. Risami was there too. Reading a book called _Inkheart. _

The sound of people approaching was obvious now. Risami had heard it thirty seconds before Lucy.  
Then Team Natsu entered. It took a few seconds for the wizards to analyze Lucy. Make sure she was real.

**"Lucy!"** Said blond was crushed in a large hug. Risami looked up from her book before a wall of flames forced Team Natsu back.

Risami folded a page in the book and pointed at Lucy. "She is injured please contain any feelings for her. Wait until she's fully healed."

"Lucy Heartfilia, where the hell have you been!?" Erza was pointing a sword at Lucy. The wall of fire making her look more dangerous. Lucy gave Risami a look; the flames vanished.

Natsu was kind of in this really happy state. Finally seeing his best friend after the years she'd been gone. The only part that scared him was how different she looked. The weak smile she offered made her look frail and old. Her entire leg was wrapped in bandage.

Looking up, Lucy pushed away Erza's blade. Gray and Natsu shivered.

"I do apologize for leaving you all like that. My three years away from Fairy Tail were for your safety though. Maura explained it to you when you first arrived. I'm the heart of Teumessian. If I can't control my magic, I might kill everyone close to me. When you discovered my blood outside the castle, it was the work of Chara. She knocked me out because someone was stalking me. Her bow and arrows are enchanted. Whoever was following me wished to take my magic. I was going to end up here anyway."

Risami glanced at the faces of Lucy's comrades. "As my sister would say, suck it up. We have no time to focus on our emotions. We must train to protect our lives during the Summer solstice - she adjusted her cloak- so, who wants to fight me first?"

...

I'm super sorry I didn't update on Friday! I play a lot sports, I have a job, and I have homework. Well I'm not really going to have long chapters. My average chapter will be between 700 - 1000 words. Remember to review because it makes me write more. Well I have to go!

Bye ('3')


	7. Chapter 7

Early Morning while everyone remained asleep, Lucy was there. She was training in Parisa's private room. The room was hot. This did nothing to help poor Lucy who had spent a half hour trying to escape Natsu's grasp. He slept like a dead person! He had held onto her like she was going to run away again.

Lucy jumped up in time to avoid a the hot steam coming from the bamboo. In this room, you test your skills in speed, endurance, and strength. The main objective is to find the sugar cane that is so well hidden in the bamboo.

The blond climbed up the bamboo that ran along the walls. She found a socket to place her hand in as she used the ceiling like monkey bars. Her hand connected with a rather cold stalk of sugar cane. She grabbed it and threw it across the room into the basket filled with many other sugarcane.

"Ouch!" Lucy felt the blast of hot air come in contact with her skin. Lifting up her shirt she revealed a bleeding pink wound. She sighed and went to look for Avaron.

* * *

_**Olympus; Bia's POV  
**_

Everything about Orid made me sick. Not only was he a jerk, he was a handsome one. He has hazel eyes, pale skin, and light green hair. To be honest, I used to love Orid. When I was twelve or somewhere around that age. Orid was just so handsome and quiet like a lone wolf.

My silly feelings are gone now. Those burned in Tartarus.

Zelos was being manipulated by that fool. My brother should know better! I don't care if I could get banned from Olympus and sent to live with Hades. I just want my brother back! Even if I must kill Orid to do so. I'm not even sure if Zeus, Orid's father will care.

"Your thinking bad thoughts again Bia." Peitho smiled at me. She's my best friend and I love her. Peitho is pretty sneaky too. She is goddess of persuasion.

"Bia you're not powerless. You're a goddess too and I heard there is supposed to be a meeting soon. If you can convince Zeus to not attack the shiro, your brother won't have to dirty his hands. From there you can plan a secret rescue mission and save _all_ the hosts." She wasn't using her magic on me. I smiled back.

I got up and began to run to Orid's chambers. "Thanks Peitho I can always count on you!" She waved at me and vanished into thin air.

_'Now then, I'll start with Zeus's son.'_ I have a chance and I'm going to take it.

* * *

Mirajane hummed a random tune as she opened the letter. It was from Team Natsu who had left on that 2 month long mission. She smiled at the little stamps that they had probably argued over. There was a stamp representing each member of the team. Including a sparkly celestial key.

A sad smile became visible on Mirajane's face. Natus probably chose that stamp. She opened the letter and looked at the few words in the middle of the page.

_We found Lucy!_

The barmaid gasped and ran off to find master Makarov.

...

I'M SO SORRY! This update is _very _late. I was busy with work again and I had to study for three tests over the weekend. Well It's getting close to a very important part of the story. This story will probably come to an end at chapter 15. Please Review.

_Sayonara Reader-sama!_


	8. Chapter 8

With her wound fully covered, Lucy had the time to give her friends rooms. She also gave them schedules for their training. Lucy had done her best to hide the odd way she walked. Kimi had scolded her for getting hurt though she was only worried.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Erza said and turned to face her comrade. She had noticed an odd feeling in the air. Like a wounded animal, the blond was doing her best to escape her invisible predator by staying near the other hosts. Parisa had her mouth taped shut and she held Lucy's hand.

"I-I'm fine Erza. Just a little sore from training." Though she didn't believe her, Erza let it go she could investigate it later. Natsu and Gray had been having a staring contest behind the girl's backs. Happy made the mistake of cheering Natsu on aloud. In response to Happy's random shout Erza turned around with a dangerous aura forming around her.

"You aren't fighting now are we? Because friends don't fight." Gray snorted causing Erza to stop walking altogether. She summoned a weapon, preparing to treat these idiots to a real beating. Lucy sighed dreamily a smile present on her face.

* * *

Well that was just part of a chapter I'm here to introduce the entire demigod group. Including those who have already been introduced. I also need your help!

Orid Fulgur

Age: 23

Likes: Power and knowledge

Dislikes: People who disobey him

Magic: Lightning based spells

Mother: ?

Father: Zeus

...

Irra Vexo

Age: 19

Likes: Orid, love and red dresses

Dislikes: Teumessian and people who hate Orid

Magic: Red String of Fate

Mother: Aphrodite

Father: Deceased

...

Zelos Ignotis

Age: 19

Likes: Power, sharp objects, and food.

Dislikes: Bia and Peitho

Magic: Forbidden Magic of Hades

Mother: Styx

Father: Pallas (Imprisoned for life)

...

Daina Ludo

Age: 25

Likes: Cheating on boys and flirting

Dislikes: Pretty Girls and getting outsmarted

Magic: Radiance of the Moon

Mother: ?

Father: ?

...

Idranis Dicax

Age: 21

Likes: A challenge and math

Dislikes: Noisy people and men who hit women

Magic: Way of the Silver Sword

Mother: Astraea (goddess of fairness)

Father: (human) Maritt Dicax

That's the whole team!

In case you didn't notice, it says there are supposed to be 13 hosts per group. Together making 26 females. I realize now that I'm not as creative as I thought I was... uhhh stupid Khionez! So I am asking for your help simply PM me or post in the reviews your own character. If you're a guest then make up a name I can address you with. I will give _full credit _to each and every single OC that I don't own. I do apologize I am one person. So your OC might not be chosen. I will alert you if I have selected your OC. The following information must be included.

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic (can be a regular person):

Background Story (optional):

I will only take around five male OCs so once again, sorry if yours is not chosen.


	9. Chapter 9

**_In the shiro__ library_**

"Lucy you _never_ let me have the cute guys!" Lina groaned when Lucy continued to ignore her. Lina did everything she could to get Lucy's attention. Lina looked to her friend, Homura who sat in the corner of the room playing chess with Parisa.

"Homura-chan Lucy is ignoring me~!" In response, said woman just laughed and returned to her chess match. Finally, Lucy jumped up with a gleam in her eyes.

"I got it!"

"Got what? Ice cream? If you do you better share." Homura said looking over her shoulder.

"I've been working on this spell that completely cancels out someone's magic for five minutes. On the summer solstice we can use it against the demigods. In this short time, I'll be able to take out the leader. Risami and I already have everyone's positions planned out."

Lina looked at Lucy's happy facial expression.

"Yeah that's cool and all but what about Gray and Natsu those two are such hotties!" Lina exclaimed excitedly.

Homura crossed her arms and examined the white-haired girl's face.

"I don't like either of them. From what I know, those two are destructive idiots and possible perverts."

Lucy sweatdropped at her friend's antics. "Sorry to burst your bubble Lina, but Gray is dating Juvia Lockser back at Fairy Tail. Natsu is a dense idiot who would only be able to _smell _the difference between male and female." Homura and Parisa no longer liked the topic and decided to leave.

Seeing as how a light blush crossed Lucy's face, Lina smirked. _'She likes Natsu doesn't she'_

"I think Natsu is the most attractive. He looks so strong and handsome. I'd marry him right away!" The blush on Lucy's face darkened as Lina continued._  
_

"Since I'm the elemental dragonslayer, I would really eat Natsu's flames." Lina lost it when she saw Lucy wipe a little blood from her nose. First it was a little giggle then she was rolling around on the floor.

"Oh my Gods Lucy! You should have seen your face it was as bright as a tomato! Don't worry though I won't steal Natsu away from you. Especially since you love him more than I do." Lina wiped the tears away from her eyes, only to burst into another laughing fit when Lucy took in what she said.

"What!?" The blond heard what she said but refused to acknowledge such a thing. Her face became a darker red when she imagined what Natsu had to say.

"Nothing~!" Lina waved at Lucy before walking away completely satisfied.

Now in complete silence, Lucy sighed and rested her head on the desk. She closed her eyes thinking of her pink-haired friend.

'I love Natsu I really do, but that's just a better reason for me to stay away from him'

She then fell asleep. Dreaming of a happier place.

...

Orid leaned against a tree as three nymph girls tried to flirt with him. He got bored of women quickly. When one of them offered him a free visit to his home, he refused rather rudely. "I'd rather die instead. Only an idiot would go out with nymphs as ugly as you girls."

The nymphs, though teary eyed, cried out. "Orid you're so mean, That's why no one likes you!" The girls ran off probably to complain to their friends. More accusations for him then.

Like a much more creepy Juvia, Irra watched from her hiding spot. Orid was just so charming to her. _'I'll capture his heart even if I have to kill for him. Including that blond bimbo Lucy.'  
_

Irra had discovered years ago that Orid is attracted to the blond. That's why he insisted that Zeus let him fight the host this time. Orid had told Irra about how he planned on marrying her so he could steal her magic and have his way with her. They had traveled to Earthland and spied on Lucy for a week. A very short time but long enough for Orid to want to marry her. He also wanted to visit an old friend who Lucy had come to known.

Orid sighed knowing that Irra was hiding behind a rock watching him. He brushed his light green hair away from his face and smirked. The Summer Solstice is in week.

_'About time I kill that dragonslayer'_

_..._

_Special thanks to **lilangel25 **for her OC Homura Natsume and **Maka's Soul 143** for her OC Lina kahnurahn._

I'm still accepting OCs don't worry! Well I'm happy to tell you that Orid's old friend is no one from Fairy Tail. So don't worry guys!

Remember to read and review it makes me a happier person! I have huge secret about Orid and I really wanna tell you guys but that won't be revealed until around the last chapter :P. If you have any questions post it in the reviews so I can answer it for everyone to see.

Bye Reader-sama and happy reading~!


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy's hands dug into the cold earth beneath her . She was having another dream. Victoria sat in the corner of the room looking no different from her last visit.

"Hello again Lucy" Victoria signaled with her hands. Lucy didn't understand why she'd be here. There had been no dream like this in days. The heavy feeling in the air was new. It was like a funeral in there.

"You've noticed." Victoria's piercing green eyes examined Lucy before she continued.

"The demigods are coming and they're as powerful as ever. If you don't win I won't be able to show myself." For a split second, Lucy thought that maybe she had something to do with Teumessian. Impossible. Lucy had seen Teumessian before even if it was for a short time.

"That's a silly thought Lucy" Victoria signaled. The blond was shocked _'She can read minds!'_

"I knew Teumessian but I'm not her. I'm in need of your help though. I'm the-" Lucy shot up. Natsu was sleeping on the floor beside her bed.

_ 'He must have carried me here'_ Lucy smiled, a light blush on her face. Lucy ignored the tingly feeling her chest and left the room in search of Avaron

...

The red haired woman examined the amulet closely. It was cracked of course. The Summer Solstice is near and Teumessian is dying to fight.

_'Such a rambunctious spirit.'_ Avaron giggled as Lucy tried to keep her head up. In order to keep Teumessina contained, Maura had to wrestle Lucy and force sleeping pills in her mouth. _  
_

"I'll get you for this!" Lucy shook her fist at her before passing out.

Avaron laughed and returned to making a new necklace.

...

Kimi winced when Saphire pulled on her hair. "You're hurting me you idiot!" Kimi's long hair was mercilessly combed through by Saphire.

"It's not my fault! Why is your hair so long anyway freak!" Saphire pointed an accusing finger at Kimi. The two continued to argue about hair. They make the weirdest of best friends.

"Hey what happened to those Fairy Tail members?" Kimi asked her black-haired friend.

"I heard they left to Magnolia and will be back soon. That Natsu guy is still here though. I want to fight him!" Saphire responded.

"You're so weird Saphire." Kimi said in a rather bored tone.

"What did you say!?"

"Did I stutter?"

"I'll kill you!"

"That's enough you two." The girls stopped and looked at the mysterious person standing in the corner of the room.

Then the explosion came and everything went black.

...

The sound made Lucy wake up. Avaron was sleeping on the floor beside her. The blond then realized she'd have to go find out what made that sound. Lucy jumped up and dusted of her skirt. Her new amulet remained on the table unnoticed. Teumessian had a chance to be free and she was going to take it.

...

"Are you okay Saphire?" Kimi dropped her ice shield.

"I'm fine. How come you didn't sense that person?"

Kimi grunted "She smells like bamboo after a rainstorm. I thought it was Parisa trying to scare us."

"Oh is that her name?" The cloaked figure was holding Parisa, a hunting knife resting on her throat.

Her hood fell revealing a woman with green hair braided and tied in a pony tail.

"Irra Vexo, daughter of Aprodite." Neiko Haguri entered the room with a sword in her hand. Neiko comes from the Laelaps group.

"Tell me where Lucy Heartfilia is or Parisa's head goes off." The purple-haired kid bit Irra's hand allowing her freedom for a second.

Parisa nodded at Kimi and the dragonslayer covered her ears. Then Parisa screamed. It was her one great ability. Her magic expands through the entire castle allowing her to alert everyone of danger. All the dragonslayers know to cover their ears when Parisa screams.

"You brat don't do that again or I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Lucy's magical pressure was getting dangerously high.

_'When the hell did she get here?'_ Irra, oblivious to the possible consequences, glared at Lucy. "I'll kill this Parisa kid if you move."

"If you come quietly, I won't cause any trouble. All you have to do is come to Olympus with me." Irra was losing her patience.

"I'll go...but you'll have to drag my cold dead body." Lucy grinned when Saphire and Kimi rushed past her.

"Beast Call: A thousand tears!"

"Yin Yang Hex!"

The two attacks combined making it rain ice surrounded by black and white flames.

Irra cried out as the flames burned her skin. Now bleeding, Irra held out her hand. "Red Road to Hell!"

Bright red ropes flew out of the ground latching onto Saphina, kimi, and Lucy. Neiko sliced the ropes away from herself.

Neiko held up her hand. "Chain Cyclone!" It's exactly what it sounds like. The chains came down and forced Irra into a corner. They wrapped around her body so she couldn't move. Parisa was giggling now. All the attacks had gone through her. Other than her screaming, she can make magic avoid her body.

Irra struggled as the chains grew tighter and tighter. "Why are you here?" Lucy asked, angry that she didn't get to fight.

"Guess you wench." Irra smirked despite the vulnerable position she was in.

Lucy glared. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here? The summer solstice is in four days."

"Even someone as pathetic as you should know! I came to warn you of what is coming. I held back today. My love wants your magic and I'll make sure he gets it! Even if I die in the process. See you in four days weakling." Irra's body vanished in a burst of light. The chains fell to the floor.

Chara was holding Lucy in a headlock. "Lemme' go meanie!" Chara sweatdropped. She was lucky though. If Neiko hadn't contained Irra, Teumessian would have killed her. Atleast the fox is nice and doesn't attack the defenseless.

The new amulet was now on the sleeping Lucy's head.

Neiko walked over to Chara. "We're lucky Irra didn't cause any major damage."

"We're lucky Lucy here was fighting Teumessian's power. If she hadn't we would all be dead by now."

Chara nodded. "Yes but we will have to worry more about how Irra got in and out so easily. Next time we must kill her before she kills us."

...

_Special thanks to_ _**Nicky Azure** for her OC Saphire Avera and **Taliaem** for her OC Neiko Haguri._

Four days to the solstice? OMG someone tell me what happened! Well I worked on this after writing chapter nine but finished it late so yeah...

Remember to review. Every time someone reviews a child gets free ice cream! Yay Reviews!

_Bye Reader-sama!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Three**_** Days**** Left**_

Irra rubbed her cheek. The pain burned throughout her entire body.

"Don't disobey me again child." The woman walked away, her heels making a soft click. Irra tried to speak and shout out some insult. Though all she managed to do was cough up blood. Conrin is part of the Greek Punishment System. Conrin Ofel, leader of the third division, Vampire.

What makes it worst, is that the higher the numbers are the stronger a division is. Division one is not to far from the strength of three and two.

Conrin is also leader of division 12 in the Live Punishment system. Luckily, Irra's crime wasn't enough for her blood to be spilled on such a grand night. Three days until the Summer Solstice. The gods are having a party!

...

Orid watched in disgust as Aphrodite admired her ballgowns. She had used a shimmering light from her finger to design the grand dresses. When the solstice approaches, all of Olympus is used as a ballroom. There is music, dancing, and food. Only cool for the gods, goddesses and their guests though.

On earthland, the shiro is turned into a no fun zone. Training is all they do. Even Parisa is at work! All negative emotions toward either group must be dropped as they train to protect their lives.

...

-then we only allow two of our members out at once." Risami finished.

"There is no fault to her plan, as expected of Risami." Chara whispered to Kimi.

"That's a brilliant plan Risami. I have already decided on our attack pattern. Earth and water wizards will block the passageways. Parisa can use her third ability to distract the leader. Then your group will have every inch of the castle under supervision. My group will be the first to fight. We will constantly switch out people so we don't lose too much energy." Lucy sighed, she had not slept in days.

Risami nodded. "Perfect decisions Lucy. I'll see you all tomorrow." She got up and left followed by her assistants, Abelie and Alice.

"Lucy, I think you're trying to carry this burden alone. We're all here for you. Like your friend Natsu he's been training since yesterday. He's outside right now."

This caused her to jump. "What!? He must be tired I'll go see him now." Lucy got up and speed walked to the balcony. There were many things she could've expected to see. Just not this...

Victoria

Her eyes seemed dull and lifeless. Arrows lodged in her skin. Lucy screamed. The small wall she had built up had once again been breached. She was crying. Banging on the invisible shield crying for her friend.

"That's what happens when you resist the curse celestial wizard." Though she felt weak Lucy turned around to see a black haired woman, Conrin.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucy's voice shook. She already had a key in hand.

"Innocent Lucy. Poor you right? None of you friends can save you from your hell. But I can. You have something I want. That fool Victoria gave it to your friend."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me you brat. Chara is it? She has my magic and I want it back now!" Conrin's nails slashed at Lucy's neck.

It wasn't deep enough to kill her though. "I still don't understand! Open, gate of the maiden Virgo!"

"Punishment princess?" Lucy winced and brought a hand up to her neck.

"Don't you ever read the situation!?"

"My apologies Princess."

"I don't care get her!" Virgo charged at Conrin. She clapped her hands together causing dirt to rise up and fly towards Conrin.

"Princess my plan didn't work." Lucy practically fainted.

"You did what you could Virgo. You can go back."

Lucy pulled out another key. "Open gate of the evil queen, Cassiopeia!"

A blinding light revealed a woman with short purple hair.

"Don't call on me when fighting weaklings!" Cassiopeia pulled out her sword which was emitting magic.

"Curse of the Dawn" She grinned at the confused look on Conrin's face.

"This spell can bring light to the user immediately. Unless want that pretty little face of yours to just wilt, leave now."

"I'll be back." Conrin turned into a pile of ashes and flew off into wind.

Cassiopeia was also gone.

Lucy glanced at the lifeless Victoria. She needs Chara. The only one who can leave the castle.

...

So this is late because I went to a party on Friday. I'm usually reading The Hunger Games or some other book. I rarely go to parties and enjoy them. I'm not old enough to drink nor did I even drink but I had a major headache afterwards. That's my excuse and a sucky one too...

Who knew Chara could leave the castle? Conrin is a little morbid... Someone tell me what happened!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Fairy Tail

...

_Victoria_

Silence. Something I had grown used to hearing. Locked away for eras in this ugly cell. Occasionally, I 'd meet the heart from Teumessian or Laelaps. My thoughts have no meaning anymore. My emotions have been torn from my body. I'm an empty shell of my old self.

I remember when I was a strong warrior. A goddess actually. I was Nemesis, goddess of revenge. I wasn't all that bad you see. I remained in charge of what people call 'karma' and 'bad luck'. If you so happen to kill someone, I could make life hell for you. Simple as that.

I got into an argument with Zeus. I was against the idea of imprisoning the people because of Teumessian and Laelaps. For whatever reason, Poseidon interjected.

"She's right brother. Destroy the castle, now."

"Those _monsters_ are a threat to us!"

They had gone back and forth. Eventually it became more physical. I walked away after that. Zeus had found me the next morning. He slapped me and threatened to send me to his other brother, Hades.

"Hell is equivalent to knowing you." I snapped back at him. Then I cursed him. The curse known as, _** P****erturbación**. _Originally a spell that could stop time. It means, disturbance.

"God of lightning, Zeus. For the lack of respect and trust in me, I sentence you to death. That is impossible though.  
**_Perturbación _**you will never rest again. The stress of ruling Olympus will become a heavy burden. A curse impossible to break. Enjoy your immortality fool."

With that, I vanished. I changed my form to that of a twelve-year-old. I watched the world change around me. I met many people. Two stayed in my mind. Mavis Vermillion and Makarov Dreyar. Both masters of Fairy Tail. For a very short time, I was in the guild. I worked for Mavis. I was supposed to be the next guild master.

Yet Zeus found me. After five eras. He caught me when I was most vulnerable. My curse was still bringing him down. I had been celebrating my birthday. I had made up a date.

Zeus shocked me. Literally. I was dragged away from Fairy Tail. My only family never found me. Zeus had me join everyone in the shiro. He ripped out my vocal cords and stole my hearing.

I managed to escape. I didn't want to be bothered anymore. I wrapped myself in dark magic. It shielded me from reality. Somehow, Teumessian and Laelaps recognized my magical pressure. They find away to get past my protection.

Just to have a small conversation.

An eternity passed and I met Lucy. I never had my Fairy Tail insignia removed. It's on the back of my neck. I never told the innocent blond of my past with her guild. Sometimes, she'd tell me about the guild. How life had been there.

Sometimes, I dream. A distant world with a happier ending. No past to plague my future. A distant dream indeed.

...

So this is short. I apologize. It's at least 100 words shorter than a regular chapter. I'm preparing you all for a very shocking secret! I reeeeeaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyy wanna tell!

Goodbye Reader-sama and remember I'm still accepting OCs!


	13. Chapter 13

So I have some major work to do and two huge projects are coming up at school. I do apologize but I will only be able to make little chapters like this that talk about a character. Besides, I do have to rewrite the ending and that will take a while.

**...**

The little cat hissed at me when I tried to pet it. I had seen her mother die and she still was strong. I adjusted the ugly brown shawl I wear to protect myself from the cold. My short black hair revealed the skin on my neck and I shivered. I'm hopelessly lost.

My name is Conrin Ofel and I'm thirteen years old. My mother was a wonderful woman. She was always smiling even after my father's death. I should have known though. Her magic was incredible. She could make beauty out of anything. A chunk of dirt to a bouquet of flowers.

Then those flowers to a deadly weapon.

She was in a guild once. Lamia Scale was it? Mother had gone on a job and never came back. She told no one that she had a child. So I was left to rot without and protection. The beautiful magic she had taught so well rotted with me.

It became dark only being able to curse things. I called it _Vampire_. One touch and your stuck with it. I was able to use it as a weapon after a lot of training. I only use it when needed though.

Until that night. I was _lied_ to_ betrayed_! The village I had wandered around in was best known for it's food. They gave me a free meal on that particularly cold day. I suppose it was partially my fault too. I had a five course meal for free. Just a cake would have been _150_ jewels! I was just some kid in dirty old clothes. They_ knew_ I couldn't afford it. The kind old man working there had given me enough money to stay at a nearby inn.

He had smiled and waved. "Have a safe trip!" It wasn't that far away.

I was greeted by many maids and kids my age. The girls there were obviously rich. They all wore lovely gowns and had great posture. The boys were handsome and well mannered. It was heaven. Until I discovered why they were there. They were being sold.

I had accidentally bumped into an old couple. When I had apologized the man had glared at me. "I'll make sure not to buy you."

At first I had been confused though it had put me on red alert. I found the theater and hid under a seat. It's safe to assume that this is where the bidding will take place.

I was right. People began to fill the room. It wasn't long before the lights dimmed. I was half asleep. Someone was talking loudly in a cheesy voice. I pinched myself.

"Presenting the lovely Amber twins!" I froze when the girls were forcefully brought to the stage. Both of them were crying and their dresses were torn and dirty. They had tried to run away! I quickly began looking for something to use as a weapon. A crumb was on the floor. That would be more than enough.

"Vampire: Morph to bomb." I whispered and the crumb grew to the size of an apple. It was surprisingly light for something so destructive. It was pitch black. I stood up and screamed to catch everyone's attention. I tossed the bomb into the air over the audience.

That was the night I killed 125 people. I had counted the bodies. The kids escaped and I felt victorious. Even with the blood on my hands. It wasn't long before the remaining villagers found me and beat me. I remained silent though.

Soon, Zeus discovered me and trained like I was his own daughter. His son ,Orid, received less love. I was shocked at first by the discovery of Olympus. Many people thought that I was amazing.

I thought the same. I enjoyed murder. It was even better when it was in public. 17 years passed and I still loved it.

Blood was just so beautiful. My father's blood was disappointing. I had hoped for more excitement since he was my first kill.

I began to enjoy it's flavor. Perhaps, I really am a vampire?

* * *

Was that dark enough? I needed to give you a bad feeling about Conrin anyway. Don't worry though I won't let her touch Lucy!

**Adiós Amigos! **

^ I'm taking Spanish class this year...


End file.
